


A Pretty Good Idea

by lonmar06



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonmar06/pseuds/lonmar06
Summary: Liam & Louis have (what they both presume to be) unrequited love for each other





	1. Chapter 1

Liam's POV

I was supposed to be 'Daddy Direction', I was supposed to be the rational one of us, the one that thought everything through clearly and acted once I knew everything would be ok. But something about him stopped all of that. Something about him did things to me that I just couldn't understand.

“Liam!!” he shouted as he walked in through the door. I felt the same butterflies fly up in my stomach as I had when I was with Danielle, that's why we broke up because she knew I was in love with him.

I suppose you want to know who he is don't you. Well his name is Louis Tomlinson. Yes, I'm in love with Louis Tomlinson. Everything about him I was in love with, from the way his beautifully soft brown hair fell down the side of his face. To his amazingly blue eyes, to his quick witted sense of humour.

“ Hey Lou” I replied once I realised I had been just staring at him for the last minute without uttering a word.

“you ok Lili? You spaced out for a minute there”

“yeah I'm good, just lost in my thoughts”

Did you really think I have told him I love him. No I haven't, why would I, I know he doesn't like me back. I mean why would he? Why would someone as funny and light hearted as Louis Tomlinson like the seriously boring Liam Payne? Besides everyone knows he loves Harry.

Louis' POV

Liam just kind of stared at me as I walked through the door, he didn't even reply to my greeting for a minute or so. He was staring at me, did he like me? Stop it Louis, he doesn't like you like that, your just good friends. Yeah that's it just friends. If you haven't guessed I kinda like Liam, he's amazing, I know everyone thinks he's the boring one out of One Direction, but I love that about him he keeps us grounded and if it wasn't for him we really wouldn't get anything done.

“were they good? Your thoughts I mean” I asked genuinely interested

“Ahh they weren't anything special, anyway we'll have to be getting downstairs Niall, Harry and Zayn will be waiting for us”

“I can't wait for this gig you know, it's gonna be awesome!”

“yeah I'm totally psyched for it”

As we went down the stairs I looked at Liam for a second, his eyes are just perfect you know. He turned to look at me and I quickly shot my glance elsewhere not wanting him to know I was staring. Next thing that I saw was Harry standing there with Niall and Zayn. When he saw me he shouted

“Lou! Tell Zaynie boy here that Pikachu is better than Charizard”

That's Harry for you, always complaining about the most trivial things.  
“There both as good as each other Haz” I answered him, putting an arm around his shoulder, he pouted at this realising I wasn't going to take his side in this argument.

Liam's POV  
Louis had his arm around Harry's shoulder, a pang of jealousy shot through my body. I just wish he would do that with me. Niall shot me a knowing glance, yeah I told him about how I'm in love with Louis about a month ago after about 2 weeks of him trying to get me to admit it. He's been nothing but brilliant about it although he wants me to tell Louis about my feelings, he keeps saying 'you never know, he might feel the same way' but I know better, Louis will never like me the way I like him.

We all piled into the cars that had come to pick us up, me ending up with Niall in one car and Harry, Zayn and Louis in the other one.

“Tell him before the show Li, I think you'll be surprised by what he says.” Niall stated after we'd shut the door “if you don't I will, I've had enough of you moping around”

“fine I'll tell him then, but you know this is going to end in tears so I'll do it after, I promise”

I can't believe I agreed to that.

-after the gig-

“Oh my God that was amazing guys, we were awesome” Harry screamed as we got off the stage

“Totally freaking amazing” added Louis

We all went in for a group hug like we do after every gig. Niall shot me a glance and I suddenly remembered what I had agreed to earlier. I had to tell Louis how I felt. How was I going to do this? I really don't know. Help me someone

Louis' POV

“Louis, can I... umm can I h-have a word” Liam said “in private” he added

Harry gave a wolf whistle at that so I gave him a quick slap around the back of his head. What did Liam want to talk about? Did he like him, no that can't be it no way. Don't get your hopes up Lou, he wont like you like that.

We went off into a side room, just me and Liam, we stood there for a few minutes just looking at each other. Liam seemingly working out how to say what he wanted to say to me.

“Louis p-please don't h-hate me” Liam began

“Why would I hate you Li? What have you done” I replied curiously

“I-I-I... umm” he bit his lip “ iloveyou” he muttered

“you what?” I said, in shock

“I'm really sorry Lou, you hate me now don't you”  
I just stood there and didn't say anything, until he lunged for the door, that was when I realised he said he LOVED ME! So I ran over to him and grabbed his arm and shoved him up against the wall.

“don't hurt me I'm sorry” he whimpered

Without saying anything I just closed the gap between our faces, feeling his breath on my face, I pressed my lips to his, his lips were just so soft, I know its cliché but I felt sparks flying. I felt him tense so I ran my fingers through his hair and he seemed to relax. I brushed my tongue on his lips pleading for entrance, which he gave straight away. I didn't want this kiss to end, but we had to break for air.

“wow” he said

“yeah, wow, by the way Li, I love you too.” I replied with lust in my eyes I'm sure

“you don't know how long I've wanted you to say those words”

“I think I have a pretty good idea”


	2. Chapter 2

Liam's POV  
“Lou, what does the other night make us?” I asked two days later, while we were sitting watching a movie.

“What do you mean Li?”

“Well, are we like you know...”

“gay?”

“well yeah, and also are we like boyfriends?”

“I don't really know about if we're gay we could just be bi, I think I still like girls, but not as much as you babe” Louis replied with one of those adorable grins of his “but boyfriends? If you want to be boyfriends then we are boyfriends”

“I'd love that” I said

We just sat there for the next 10 minutes watching the movie together, me nuzzling my head in his shoulders, with his arms around me. I loved being like this with him, I just felt so safe there in his arms, like nothing bad could happen. But then we both heard the door of the apartment open and Louis suddenly sprang up. I felt lonely at that, I know he was just there standing in front of the sofa, but his arms weren't around me and I felt vulnerable.

At that Harry walked through the TV room door, and I realised he had an envelope in his hands and a massive smile on his face.

“what's in the envelope Styles” Louis commented.

“This my boy, is a piece of paper” He stated proudly as he opened the envelope.

“Well I can see that silly” Louis said poking Harry in the ribs

There it is, that pang of jealousy, I mean it was only a poke in the ribs, but I don't know, it felt like he was flirting with Harry. My boyfriend was flirting with another guy. Snap out of this Liam it was only a poke, don't think about it he loves you, he told you he loves you and noone else.

Louis' POV  
Well I can see that silly” I said, adding a poke in his ribs.

To which Harry relplied by shoving it in front of my eyes. I saw loads of numbers on it.

“numbers, theres just numbers on here, why are you so happy about a piece of paper with loads of numbers on” I said, confused.

“These my friend are not just numbers, they are phone numbers. 10 girls gave me their phone numbers, not just girls either they were all models” he confirmed seemingly happy with himself. “They told me to give you them as well” he added.

I didn't know what to say to this, I can't exactly tell him I don't want them because he'll want to know why and I don't want to tell him I'm gay, I mean I can't can I, he'll hate me. But I can't take the number because Liam will think I don't love him. At this thought I shot a glance over to Liam and he seemed to be avoiding my glance.

“Well then Lou, you want them?” Harry said, snapping me out of my trance.

“umm... no, I don't”

Harry seemed shocked that I didn't take them.

“Why not man, they're models they're totally fit” Harry stated.

“Well I kinda like someone man, I don't need anyone else's number” I replied, technically telling the truth and thinking I'd got away with it.

“Who, who who” Harry said.

“none of your business Hazza, keep your nose out” I told him laughing.

“oh come on Lou, tell me who's the lucky girl”

“no, I'm not gonna tell you”

“fine, but I'll get it out of you soon buddy”

Liam's POV  
Harry was trying to get Louis to take some girl's number, he was trying to get MY LOUIS to take some random girl number that he had just met. Yeah Louis may not have took the number, but when Harry asked him why, he didn't tell him its because he's with me. Is he ashamed of us? I mean when Harry came through the door he jumped up away from me, now he's not telling Harry that he's with me. He must be ashamed.

I didn't even look at him for the rest of the day. Even when all five of us went out to Nando's for dinner. I just talked to Niall for the whole night. But when we got home from Nando's, I realised I would have to talk to him.

He came up behind me and put his arms around me, and put his head in the side of my neck. I tried to ignore him. But after a few minutes he spoke.

“What's up Li, you're so tense”

“I'm just tired Lou” I tried to get him to back down, but it didn't work.

“Li” he said in a serious tone with his eyebrows raised.

“fine, are you ashamed of us?”

“W-what? Why would I be ashamed of us?”

“well, earlier when Harry came in the door you shot up away from me, then when he was trying to give you those numbers, you didn't tell him that you didn't want them because you were with me”

“Li, of course its not because I'm ashamed of us, I love everything about you, and I love being with you. I just don't think we should tell anyone yet, lets just have a bit of time to ourselves before telling anyone, and also we don't know how they'll take it. I'm scared that Harry will hate us if we tell him.”

“oh ok Lou, I love you”

“I love you too Li”

-1 week later-

Louis' POV  
Me and Liam have been together for just over a week, I know that isn't long but I don't care, I love him so much. We were together so often lately, I really love just being close to him. So I had decided I was going to talk to him about telling the boys.

“Liam, babe you know last week you were asking me if I was ashamed about us, because I wouldn't admit to being with you”

“Yeah, can't we just forget about that” he replied

“No, we can't. I know its only been a week since then, but I think I'm ready for us to tell the boys”

“Really?” he asked with a surprised tone “we don't have to, if you don't want to”

“I am ready darling, I can't wait another day to admit to being with you”

I phoned up Harry and Zayn, while liam phoned Niall and we told them to meet us at our appartment in an hour. When they all arrived we got them all to sit in the tv room, that was where we were going to tell them, that we're together.

“Well boys why are we here?” Niall spoke after a few minutes of awkward silence.

“Well, me and Liam have something to tell you guys” I said turning to Liam and smiling.

“You're not leaving the band are you?” Harry interrupted seemingly agitated.

“No Hazza, we're not leaving you guys don't worry” I laughed “No, we just wanted to tell you that we are umm...”

“We're together” Liam finished noticing my panic.

I looked at each of the boys in turn. Niall had a massive grin on his face and said “I knew it!” and punched his fist in the air with delight. Harry just seemed confused, I could almost see the cogs whirring around in his head. But finally said “congratulations guys, I wasn't expecting that” then he smiled at us. Finally I looked at Zayn. He looked a bit mad, that's what I thought his expression showed. He just grunted then said, “I'm going to get a cuppa”.

I looked at Liam again and he put his arm around me noticing my saddened expression at Zayn's response. I knew one of them wouldn't like us being together, I just thought it would be Harry.

Liam's POV  
I got up and followed Zayn into the kitchen, I just wanted to know if he was alright with me and Louis being together. I can't lose one of my best friends.

“Zayn, whats up? Are you not happy for me and Lou?”

“I guess, just don't go getting all romantic in front of me or I may just have to hurt you” he said laughing.

“Phew” I let out a sigh of relief “I thought you hated us, I'm so glad you're ok and don't worry we'll try to keep the romance away from you, no promises though.” I laughed

I walked back to sit with Louis, who had been questioned by Harry and Niall. (I'll find out what they asked him later) But they stopped as soon as I walked back in the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Liam's POV  
After telling the guys about me and Louis, I felt like there was a weight lifted off my shoulders. They were all happy for us, none more so than Niall. I owe Niall so much because if it wasn't for him, I never would have admitted my feelings for Louis in the first place, so I'll have to think of a way to repay him sometime.

We were all sitting around watching some random show on TV, I don't remember what it is called. But none of us were really watching it properly. I looked around and saw a flyer that we had picked up the other day while we were out.

“I know what guys” I said

“What?” everyone replied in unison.

“we should go to the fair!”

“Yeah lets go to the fair” Louis smiled

15 minutes later we were all in a car on our way to the fair, me sitting next to Louis, obviously, with our hands intertwined, I love that you know just holding his hands in front of the lads. It just felt right.

We arrived at the fair and got out the car, I really wanted to keep holding Louis' hand but I knew we couldn't because who knows who's there. We don't want anyone knowing that we're together, apart from the boys, not yet. I mean if people find out it could ruin our careers, and not only Louis' and mine, but the other guys as well, and we decided that even if its only a small chance that their careers may be ruined we wouldn't tell anyone yet.

“Can we go on the Ferris wheel” I heard Louis plead

“of course we can my lovely” I whispered in his ear “anything for you” I added with a grin.

We went to the queue, Niall, Zayn and Harry went off somewhere else because they didn't feel like going on the Ferris Wheel. To be honest I didn't really want to go on there, but I just wanted to do whatever Louis wanted to do.

Louis POV  
Me and Liam stood there in the queue waiting for our turn to get on the Ferris wheel, and I just turned my head to look at him. I love looking at him, he is just so perfect, from his gorgeous brown hair to that little birth mark on his neck. I noticed him looking at me then and I just wanted to close the distance and give him a kiss. But I knew we couldn't kiss, I mean I didn't like the fact that we couldn't show affection in public, but I knew it was the right thing to do.

“Next please” I heard the operator call

“come on Li its our turn” I said with excitement in my voice. I love the Ferris wheel.

We got in the Ferris wheel car and it started to move again, once we got to the top I looked out over the fair.

“Look Li, there's the boys, Niall's got candyfloss, can we get candyfloss when we finish on here! Please” I said to Liam, with my best impression of a puppy dog face. I knew he wouldn't be able to resist that face, he never could.

“of course Boobear”

“Boobear?”

“yeah Boobear, I think thats a cute nickname for you”

He's so lovely thinking that nickname up for me I really happen to like it. Maybe its just because he came up with it, I mean I love everything he does. So I quickly gave him a little kiss on the cheek. I mean no-one could see us up here could they. I saw his eyes light up and a small smile creep across his face. I love that smile.

When we got off the Ferris wheel, I ran straight over to the candyfloss stall. Liam tried his best to keep up with me but I, being faster, got there first. We both bought candyfloss and ate it really quickly. Probably a bit too quickly because I started to feel slightly sick after finishing it.

Liam then walked away from me over to a ring toss game. I followed him and watched as he bought 3 rings and finally got one over the spike.

“Well done, now pick your prize” said the guy on the stall.

“I'll have that big teddy bear over there” Liam said pointing to a massive teddy bear that was almost as tall as a 10 year old kid.  
The guy picked it up and handed it over to Liam and we walked away from the stall.

We walked a few steps, when I looked over to Liam and he seemed to be thinking something over in his head, he seemed to decide on something and then proceeded to hand over the bear to me.

“here you go Boobear, this is for you” he said

“really?” I said, my mouth obviously wide open.

“of course, a lovely bear for my Boobear” he responded, a smile appearing from ear to ear.

I put the bear down on the ground and wrapped my arms around his neck, and completely forgetting where we were I gave him a big kiss on his soft lips.

FLASH

Before I realised what had happened I saw a flash of light, we pulled apart and looked from where the flash came. It was a paparazzi with a massive camera. My heart sank. This was going to be in the papers the next morning, I had just destroyed not only my dreams of a career, but also the boy I loved's career and 3 other boys career, just for one kiss. What had I done.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis' POV  
Oh no, what do I do now, I really don't know what to do. Oh God.

“Li, what do we do, I've ruined everything” I said, feeling tears welling up in my eyes.

Liam wrapped his arms around me, trying to comfort me. I pushed him away, because he shouldn't be comforting me, I've just ruined his and the other guys careers. He pulled me back in to a hug, I let him hug me this time.

“don't worry Boobear, everything will be fine” Liam said to me in a soft voice. “You haven't ruined anything babe, lets just find the others and we'll sort this out”

We searched for what seemed like ages, but then again it was probably only 5 minutes. I saw the guys, laughing and joking together.

“Harry, Zayn, Niall” Liam shouted “come here boys we've got to go”

“Why!?” pleaded Harry “I was just starting to enjoy myself”

“”Just bloody come now, we'll explain when we get in the car”

We walked back to the car and jumped in, Harry, Niall and Zayn all looking at us expectantly.

“So whats the big problem?” Zayn asked.

“Well, Liam had just won me this bear,” I pointed to the bear that I had with me “and me being me, I forgot where I was, and I kissed him”

“ok, what's the problem with that?” said Niall

“well, this guy saw us, he had a camera, he looked like a... like a paparazzi guy” Liam finished.

Dissapointment hit the faces of the guys.

“I'm so sorry guys, I've ruined everything” I had to let them know how sorry I was for ruining their careers.

“Dude, you haven't ruined anything” Harry reassured me. “We've just got to get this out before the papers release it tomorrow morning. I know you weren't really ready, but this is an exceptional circumstance”

“How are we going to do that then?” Liam repsonded.

“Well, Twitcam tonight, lets the fans know, and they can ask all about it.” Zayn stated, “It's the perfect way to judge how people take it”

“Yeah, good idea” I said

Liam's POV  
We stood there, waiting for 6 o' clock to come round, when we had decided to start the Twitcam, I felt so nervous. Not for myself, I was fine about doing this, but for Louis, he was so adament that we couldn't come out to everyone this quickly, but we had to now. I put my arm around his shoulder, trying to comfort him, I could feel he was tense. I stroked his face and he seemed to relax a little.

6 o'clock came and we all sat there in front of the camera, we started it up and it was time.

“Hey everyone” Harry started “great to see so many people here for this very special edition of the One Direction Twitcam”

“big shout-out to @lucia1D” I interrupted, noticing one of my good friend's Twitter account on the list. “Well, I have a really really big announcement to make, I want everyone to listen closely”

I stopped, I can't believe I am about to do this, I haven't even told my family that I'm with Louis yet and I was about to tell the world, I started to get nervous now.

“ So do I,” said Louis, “in fact, it's the same announcement as Liam has to make”

The feed then started to heat up with people trying to guess what the announcement was going to be, with no-one actually getting it. Loads got close, guessing that we were in relationships, but no-one thinking we were with each other.

I put my arm around Louis shoulder and stated “Me and Louis are together, like together together.”

Everyone on the feed seemed to be really happy for us, which I was pleased by. But some of the girls on there were complaining that they now wouldn't be able to get either of us in bed. One particular comment I had to read twice. It said ' give us a kiss boys'

“@jenny125 ok, this next segment is just for you”, I stated

I turned to Louis and placed my hand on his cheek, he looked at me with one of his gorgeous grins. I closed the gap between our faces, for what seemed like the millionth time since we had got together, I felt his breath against my nose, it still feels like the first time though, I still get those same chills down my spine. I love him so much. Our lips met, and the sparks flew once again, his soft lips are just so... soft, I mean they are just perfectly soft. We battled for dominance, which I lost unfortunately, but I loved every second of it. Then when we broke for air, I looked back at the screen and what seemed like 100 comments were there saying things like 'wow, you two are so cute' and ' aww, you guys are perfect for each other'.

“well guys, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, but we have to be going now, love you all and thanks for supporting these two love birds” Zayn said, realising we only had minutes left on the Twitcam.

“Yeah, thank you guys, you don't know how much it means to have all your support.” I confirmed after Zayn finished speaking “we love you guys so so much”

“Bye” we all said together before switching the camera off.

“I Love you Lou” I said as I looked over at him “that went well didn't it”

“Better than I expected” said Louis “I love you too Li”

-The Next Day-

Louis- POV  
“Lou, wake up” Liam shouted “We made the front page” he shook me awake and showed me the front page of the newspaper he was holding.

There it was, the picture of me and Liam at the fair, standing there kissing. The headline saying: One Direction for Liam and Louis... together. I know we came out last night on Twitcam, but this still filled me with fear. I heard my phone start ringing at that point. I looked at the caller ID, it was my mum. Oh God, I didn't tell her, she's going to be mad. I picked up the phone tentatively.

“Hey mum” I said

“so Louis, when were you going to tell me” I heard my mum say in a serious tone.

“I'm really sorry mum, I was going to tell you before we told the world, but we kind of had to rush everything because of the photo at the fair. You don't hate me do you”

“Don't worry baby, of course I'm not mad at you, I'm really happy that you found someone who makes you happy” Mum said, reassuring me “can I have a word with him? I guess he's there with you”

“ok I'll pass you over, Li my mum wants a word with you”

“What about?” Liam asked me. I shrugged my shoulders and passed over the phone.

“Hey miss Tomlinson... ok hi Jay... ok... ok... don't worry I won't... ok... yes... haha yeah ok bye... thank you” he hung up the phone.

“what did she say then?” I asked, curiously

“she told me not to break your heart, on the promise that if I did, she would break my face” Liam replied “There's no chance in that anyway, I love you too much to hurt you”

I wrapped my arms around his neck at that and whispered “I love you too Li.” after this we sat down on the bed together him with his head nestled in my neck and my arms around him hugging tightly. This was the life, just sitting here with my boyfriend, I still love saying that about Liam, without a care in the world.


End file.
